


And So It Was Filthy

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Bukkake, Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cum slut Lucio is my fave tbh, Dirty Talk, Does that tag still count if you are a cyborg who cant give or receive stds?, Edgeplay, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinktober, Kinktober2016, Lactation Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Lactation, Masochism, Master/Slave, Not explicit please check the chapter, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Sounding, Spanking, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Trans Jack Morrison, Trans Lúcio, Trans Male Character, Trans Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Unsafe Sex, Waxplay, this is gonna have more pairings and stuff as it goes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kinktober 2016 fills. Most will be like the list but a couple will be substituted with different kinks due to some of them making me uncomfortable!





	1. Public - McGenji

**Author's Note:**

> So, in this AU, both of the Shimada parents are dead but Hanzo is never asked to kill Genji because Genji has been kept in line by Hanzo for years, due to their romantic and sexual entanglement. It's pretty well known among their staff and the elders that they are involved in these illicit activities, but nobody dares face Hanzo's wrath by asking them to stop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and McCree spar, and then have a little fun in the public training ring.

     _Stay calm. Don’t let your opponent see you overreacting, it’ll be your doom._  
       
 _What are your advantages?_  
     Familiarity. Jesse has familiarity on his side. He is more comfortable in his body than Genji is, given the fact that the younger was still struggling to learn the capabilities of his new body. Jesse knows this particularly ring better than him too - spent hours getting laid out on it by Reyes when the man was teaching him the basics. He knows exactly where the old mat is stiff, where it gives, and precisely how far he can lunge across it when he needs to pin an opponent down.  
     _Where does he have the upper hand?_  
     More mobility, more hand to hand training than Jesse can even imagine. He is constantly bouncing around the ring, his feet barely seeming to touch the ground between hops, visor off as he looks at Jesse, waiting for the older man to initiate first so he can use whatever opportunity presents itself.  
    _So, how do you strike?_  
     He’s going to have to pin him, fast and hard. Jesse cannot win in a prolonged fight because Genji is just going to use his mobility to exhaust him. It’s fine. This will be like throwing some pocket sand and fanning the hammer, ending a fight before it begins because contrary to popular belief, Jesse can be sudden, explosive when he needs to be.  
     “I think you are getting too far into your own head, old man,” Genji teases, knowing that the two year age difference was small enough to annoy McCree.  
     “You have no idea what you’ve started, darlin’,” Jesse responded, circling the ring slightly to get to a specific part of the mat. Align himself with the firmest part of the mat, so when he lunges, he’ll have Genji winded and pressed against it.  
     Genji gives up the ground much easier than Reyes ever did. Reyes knew the ring better than Jesse did, and would never let this happen. But Genji had no such knowledge, didn’t know what he was getting himself into as he let McCree carefully line up his shot.  
     _Don’t overthink it. Just go._  
     He didn’t let his body sit still for much longer, lest Genji realize that he was preparing to make a shot. He plants his feet down firmly, bending his knees slightly, and goes for the lunge. Only for Genji to side step him with almost comical ease, as if he knew McCree’s train of thought the entire time.  
     Jesse goes face first into the hardest part of the mat with a groan. He hardly bothers with sitting up, cheeks colored red in embarrassment at his own presumptuous mistake. Of course Genji had been watching him closely. He had fallen right into Genji’s trap, in thinking he could use any semblance of surprise against a cyborg ninja. Right.  
     “You over committed to a plan of action, Jesse,” Genji quips, pushing the other man down by the shoulders and straddling his waist. “I was on a hair trigger the whole time, knowing that a cowboy like you would love to try and end it all with one big showboating move.” He pressed his weight, dainty but powerful, down onto the other with a grin. “One, two, three. I win. Over before it began.”  
     “Got a lil’ over confident, I think. But, I’ve never been one to back out on an agreement. You’ve won, and you get to claim your prize. Jus’ lemme’ up and we can go back to your room,” Jesse responded, making a move to sit up only to be pushed down more firmly against the mat.  
     “Ah, but I think I’d like to claim my prize right here!” He leaned down, pressing a quick kiss against Jesse’s chapped bitten lips. “Hope you are prepared for me to ride you, cowboy.”  
     Jesse’s eyes darted to the door, looking back up at Genji within a moment. “I only booked the ring for half an hour...Reyes and Commander Morrison are going to be in here next…” He responded, trying to sit up once more. “I don’t know about you, but I’m not fixin’ to get my ass kicked by them.”  
     Genji responded by pushing him down more firmly, and, once he was sure that Jesse was going to stay down this time, started pushing down his shorts, revealing the soft expanse of his synthetic skin. “Better get started then, Jesse.” He pushed aside his underwear, flashing his robotic pussy at McCree in an attempt to tantalize him.  
     And, fuck, if that didn’t work. He reached behind Genji, hands resting on that plush ass and pulling him to kneel over his face. “I’m gonna eat you out so well, darlin’. He didn’t spend much more time talking, pink tongue peeking out to press lightly against the seam of Genji’s pussy.  
     They hadn’t been fooling around together for very long, but Jesse was certainly enamored with the other, and that love extended down to his synthetic cunt. Soft and self lubricating, it was truly one of the most beautiful things Jesse ever had the privilege of setting his weary eyes on.  
     He parted the lips with his tongue, pressing it against the underside of Genji’s clit next to watch the other twitch slightly. He knew they didn’t exactly have all the time in the world, but he was fortunate that Genji was still so sensitive, eager and receptive.  
     He reached up, pressing a finger lightly at the entrance of Genji’s cunt and feeling it twitch under the pressure. “You’re so good for me,” He murmured, watching as that lovely, green lube started to drip out of Genji’s cunt in response to the stimuli. “Could sit here all day, jus’ eatin’ you out and making you cum for me again and again.”  
     Genji huffed above him, pressing down a bit with his weight in an attempt to get him to get on with it. “Didn’t peg you for an exhibitionist, Jesse. How would you feel if Reyes walked in, just to see you absolutely covered in my green, hmm?” He could have sworn he felt Jesse’s little gasp against his skin. “Oh, so you’d like that? Better get to work, then.”  
     Who was Jesse to disappoint? He started eating Genji out with a fervor, jaw working double time as he sucked and licked on those now shiny, green folds. He wrapped his lips around that fat clit, humming against him eagerly just to make Genji moan above him.  
     Genji’s fingers, thin and elegant, were tangled in his hair, pulling him up against his pussy as he grinded down against Jesse’s tongue. “Gonna cum!” He breathed out above him, back arching as his hips stuttered in their rhythm.  
     Jesse dutifully continued to eat him out, hand reaching down to palm at himself through his training pants. He let out an eager moan as he felt Genji fall apart above him, a spray of sweet, green lubricant coming down to paint his face.  
     Genji dismounted gracefully, rolling to lay down on the mat next to him. “That was excellent.” He praised, cheeks a bright red, visor laying back in the locker rooms. “So...Is Reyes catching us that good of a prospect?”  
     “Maybe…” Jesse responded, licking some of Genji’s juices from his lips.  
     “I think that can be arranged…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reyes ends up walking in on them with Genji riding McCree's cock. McCree creams it immediately while Reyes glares him down while getting hard in his sweatpants. :)


	2. Dirty Talk - McHanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty talking McCree and some cock sucking. What's more to love?

     Hanzo had never been with such a...vocal man, and honestly, it embarrassed him to listen to McCree talk just as much as it embarrassed him to enjoy it. It was an endless cycle that had Hanzo red faced and on his knees, lips wrapped around a thick length while the cowboy had a hand in his hair.   
     “Awh, shucks, darlin’, you look mighty fine on your knees for me. Can’t wait to make you mine, leave ya’ covered in hickeys and a wide grin on your pretty face.” McCree drawled, managing just barely to keep his composure while the other was looking so gorgeous, trying to work his lips around McCree’s cock. He petted at the other’s silky hair, taking full advantage of the opportunity to toy with the locks that he only ever got to fantasize about playing with.   
     Hanzo feels a shiver run down his spine and he looks up at the cowboy, eyes half lidded as he hums lightly around the length in his mouth, trying to convey that he is pleased with the situation without even thinking of relinquishing the cock between his lips to do so.  
     McCree let out an easy sigh, hips rocking forward slightly to feel the slide of Hanzo’s lips against his skin. “So good for me, lookin’ right as cute as a button, suckin that cock like you was born to do it.”   
     Hanzo pulled off, pressing a couple of soft kisses along the side of McCree’s cock before rising to his feet and pressing his lips to the soft spot under McCree’s ear. “Are you just going to talk or are you going to fuck me, cowboy?” A misdirection. He loved McCree’s words, but, at the same time, he did want to get this moving...  
     McCree grinned, grabbing Hanzo by the waist and leading him back towards the standard issue bed. “I’ll give you what you need, darlin’. Never been one to leave ‘em with a lick and a promise.” He pressed Hanzo down onto the bed, settling between his leg and reached for the lube he kept under the pillow.   
     “I’ve changed my mind. I’ve decided that I want to ride that thick cock of yours...Wanna feel it stretching me open.” He pressed McCree back onto the bed, straddling his hips with a relative ease. He coated two of his fingers with the lube that McCree had procured, circling his own hole slowly to give McCree a perfect view. “I want to take it all night long, and you’re going to keep talking. Are you up to it, McCree?"  
     McCree licked his lips, nodding slowly. “I think that’ll be just fine with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short and kinda poorly written but I didn't know what to do about a fic that was supposed to be entirely based on dirty talk? I like dirty talk but having it be the featured event is a lot harder than I expected. Whoops. Expect longer + better fics in the future because the rest of the prompts are a bit easier.


	3. Bukkake - Lucio x Men of Overwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio loves being a cumslut, and he gets the Shimada brothers, 76, McCree, and Reinhardt to satisfy his need.

     “He looks damn good down on his knees,” McCree huffed above him, one hand on his cock and the other resting on Lucio’s soft cheek.  
     “He does look rather enticing,” Hanzo agreed, in a position quite the same as that of McCree’s.  
     Similar remarks are made all around him, by Genji, Reinhardt, and 76.   
     “Are we just going to stand here all night, or are we going to take advantage of this delicacy in front of us?” Quipped 76, the first to make a move to stand behind Lucio. “Look at this ass, you punks mean to tell me you’d settle for less?”  
     This made Lucio chuckle, arching his back slightly to entice the old soldier into fucking his already prepared, wet ass. “As long as you cum on my face, I don’t really care how you guys get your rocks off.”   
     He looked up, licking his lips as Reinhardt finally pulled out his enormous length. It was certainly impressive, in a manner that seemed to inspire the awe of everyone in the room who had not seen it before. But, this was not Lucio’s first time, and he was quick and eager to wrap his lips around the thick tip, tongue pressing against the slit of that incredible, cut cock.   
     “Ahh, mein liebling, you’re being so good for everyone.” Reinhardt praised, his hand coming to rest heavy and firm against Lucio’s head as he received the pleasures his young boyfriend was willing to offer him. It had been Lucio’s idea to host something like this, but as Reinhardt saw the sights around him (Hanzo and Genji intermittently making out with each other and Jesse, and 76, hips smacking into Lucio’s gorgeous, round ass), he couldn’t help but enjoy it all to the fullest. Oh, how his wonderful lover brought them all together through a shared desire of wanting to see ropes of white paint that lovely black skin.   
     Genji came forward next, leaning up as high as he could on his toes to press a quick kiss to Reinhardt’s jaw. It was no secret the shared affection between the two of them, of course, and Reinhardt leaned down to kiss the little man back, barely restraining himself from scooping him into his arms based off the knowledge that Lucio’s other hand was working Genji’s cock dutifully.   
     Genji rolled his hips forward into Lucio’s grip, licking at Reinhardt’s soft lips easily as he was worked over. “He’s good,” He commented against Rein, leaning down more heavily onto his feet and watching the DJ work. “We should get together more often,” He murmured, looking back at Jesse and Hanzo, both of whom were jerking each other off.   
     “For sure, my friend. I’d love to see my miniature lovers together!” He boomed, hips pressing forward slightly. He could hear Lucio’s good natured hum as he took more of that thick length, and couldn’t help the wide smile on his face.  
     “So much talking, so little action,” 76 groused out from behind Lucio, his hips stuttering a bit as he was rapidly approaching the edge.   
     “Such speed for such an old man,” Genji chuckled, taking pride in the look of annoyance 76 shot him in return.  
     “I find no need to waste time at my age,” Soldier defended, pulling out in order to rise to his feet, jerking off over Lucio’s face.   
     This got the attention of the others in the room, those who had drifted off to the side coming to the forefront to watch the first load of the night land on Lucio’s elegant cheekbones, mouth still entirely occupied by Reinhardt’s length.   
     Complete silence for just a moment. A pregnant pause.  
     The soft groan from 76 as rope after rope of cum was expelled from his cock, painting those high cheeks and even landing on his nose and forehead.   
     “Fuck,” McCree breathed, biting down on his lip as he moved forward, Hanzo close in toe.  
     “He’s gorgeous…” Hanzo breathed, eyes wide with lust as he finally saw the true beauty the DJ possessed. He was quick to follow, leaning against McCree for support as he jerked himself off over Lucio’s face.   
     “You’re not going to be able to keep this one for yourself, Reinhardt,” 76 chuckled, sitting back onto one of cushions and idly rubbing at his cock. “I think we’re all going to want a piece of him again sometime.”  
     Watching Jesse and Hanzo cum on Lucio’s face, adding to the already impressive load resting on that ebony skin, Reinhardt couldn’t help but feel excited at the prospects this night had opened for them.


	4. Humiliation - McHanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and McCree take the opportunity to humiliate Hanzo while they have the opportunity.

     Humiliation was not a feeling that Hanzo felt often. Being raised as a very proud heir of a criminal empire had made him a very proud person, and he was the type of perfectionist who did very little to ever give an opportunity for humiliation. In fact, he could probably count how many times he had felt truly humiliated on just one hand.  
     Which is how he was here. Genji and Jesse making out over his chest, his hands tied behind his back and unable to anything but watch. Normally, he’d take the opportunity to admire how wonderful they looked together - Genji’s silver plating next to Jesse’s deep tanned skin making a wonderful contrast - but now, he just really wanted them to pay some attention to him.  
     “Look at ‘im, Genji. Look at your big brother, how he is completely squirmin’ and drippin’ for us.” Jesse murmured, just loud enough for Hanzo to pick up.  
     “What a pathetic picture you are, anija. Look at yourself, you really are making a mess on Jesse’s nice sheets!” Genji chastised, breaking away from McCree in order to place himself between Hanzo’s legs. He pressed two fingers against Hanzo’s slick pussy, rubbing against the folds artlessly just to make him whine.   
     “A downright mess, if you ask me,” Jesse responded, pushing a stray hair out of Hanzo’s hair as if to prove his point. “How long has he been tied up? Ten minutes? You’d think the proud, noble heir of the Shimada could hold out a little longer.”  
     Hanzo was absolutely mortified. He was twitching, a heady mix of lack of attention and overstimulation from the vibe in his cunt coming together to leave him just this side of overwhelmed. He wanted relief, attention, affection, but his lovers don’t seem like they are in a rush to give him all of that.   
     “I don’t think that he can handle the next setting. He might be a slut, but I’m not sure he can be good for us, Jesse,” Genji sighed, sitting back on the bed and looking so disappointed that Hanzo’s heart broke.  
     “Please, please, I’ll be a good slut for you!” He begged, looking up at his doms with tears in his eyes as he tried to present himself to them as seductively as possible. “I can handle anything my doms can throw at me, I’ll be a good boy,” He promised, desperate and needy for them.  
     “What a good little boy,” Jesse crooned, a wide grin coming to his lips as he looked over their needy sub. “I think our favorite cockslut has earned a reward.” He reached down, grabbing the remote for the vibe currently troubling their archer. He pushed it up two settings, watching as Hanzo’s eyes lit up as the pleasure surged through him.  
     “You did good, Anija.” Genji murmured, running his fingers through the other’s soft hair. “I didn’t think you’d beg for us, like a good boy, but you surprised me.” He leaned down, pressing a couple of chaste, affectionate kisses to Hanzo’s cheeks and nose as a reward of his own, knowing his older brother thrived with such affections.   
     Genji leaned over to give Jesse another kiss before making the executive decision to straddle Hanzo’s face, grinning at the sight of those red, embarrassed cheeks next to the glistening metal of his thighs. “Now, I think it’s time you used your slutty little mouth for good. I know that you are good for opening up your whore mouth and sucking any cock presented to you, but I want to know how good you are at eating my pussy, Anija.” Genji ordered before pressing his hips down, hardly giving Hanzo any other option but to eat him out.  
     “You look like fuckin’ royalty, sweetheart,” Jesse murmured, wrapping his arms around Genji’s waist as he came up behind him. He grinded his cock against Genji’s ass as he pressed easy kisses and nips against the delicate wiring around the cybord’s neck.  
     “A true king and his filthy consort,” He decided, listening to Hanzo’s pathetic whine beneath them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the most part, none of these ficlets are going to be related so trans characters are going to pop up often because as a transman, I adore writing fics like this.


	5. Size Difference - Lucio+Reinhardt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio and his bf are preparing for the Big Event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is the cutesy name for this ship?

     Lúcio had always felt sorta...small around his peers. Given the fact that the average height for men in his country was more than five inches taller than him, it was sort of obvious that he wasn’t a big guy. But, what he lacked in height he more than made up in his positive attitude and determination to bring people together.   
     So, when he approached Overwatch (a sort of life long dream of his, really), he was expecting the story to be the same...Only to feel tiny in comparison to those around him. Truly, there was only one person among the entire group that was shorter than him, and that was Torbjorn. Even Hana Song, the legendary streamer and mecha pilot he had been watching for years, was taller than him. It was all so intimidating, being surrounded by all these literally larger than life people.  
     And then he met Reinhardt. A large, boisterous man that Lúcio had idolized nearly all his life. A man who was undoubtedly honorable and true to his word, and Lúcio had to climb onto a table and crane his neck up to compensate for the more than two foot height difference.  
     God, Reinhardt. It didn’t take long for Lúcio to fall for him. For his determination in a fight, for his easy laughter and terrible jokes, for the way he would always check on Lúcio after each engagement to ensure that the tiny medic was still fine.   
     Which was sorta how he ended up here, spread out and gasping in the man’s massive bed while two gigantic fingers pressed against his prostate, massaging it through his second orgasm of the night.  
     “Rein,” He gasped out, hips stuttering as he came across his chest. Two of Reinhardt’s fingers were the same thickness of cock he had ever taken. It was all apart of Reinhardt’s careful plan for how they were eventually going to be able to have sex together without any major health risks for the medic, and if Lúcio had to admit it, he’d say all of these steps were only increasing his anticipation and excitement for when they’d get to the final act.  
     “Lemme suck you off?” He asked, reaching out to wrap one small hand around the other’s thick cock. He felt dwarfed just looking up at his lover, but it was just as intimidating to be holding that length and realizing he needed both hands in order to encompass its girth.   
    &nbsp “Ahh, mein liebling, you don’t need to bother, I’ll be-” Reinhardt cut himself off with a moan as Lúcio took him into his mouth, eagerly sucking along the tip and using all the tricks he could to compensate for the fact that he couldn’t even take half the length in his mouth, for as long and thick as it was and how inexperienced the medic was at oral.   
     Lúcio’s constant humming. He’d never thought about it in this context, but it was amazing to feel the vibrations against his length as the medic got him off.   
     “As much as I love your mouth,” He began, gently pulling his hips back to get the tiny man off of his length. “I think I’d like to have a go at those curvy thighs of yours.”  
     Lúcio laughed below him, spreading his legs to show them off for his gigantic lover. “I’d love that.”


	6. Creampie - McGenji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and McCree have sorta become sweethearts and Genji is taking advantage of McCree's low recovery time to test the limits of his own robotic body.

     Jesse had been underneath him for what must be hours by now. Just eagerly taking everything Genji had to offer as the cyborg took the time to test the limits of his robotic body. He wasn’t been nearly as selfish about the situation as Genji might have expected, had hardly even asked for a single thing since they had begun and that was only to give him just a few minutes to recover each time he came in order to shake off that pesky oversensitivity humans felt.  
     Fortunately, Genji was very giving when he was being satisfied so thoroughly. Jesse’s cock was thick, pressing on all of the sensitive nodes in his robotic pussy, and Genji found that he absolutely adored it. The twenty seven year old man was having no problems keeping up, barely needing five minutes between each orgasm in order to recover before he was allowing Genji back at it again. And if he didn’t get hard immediately, he was gracious enough to toy with Genji’s body in order to keep him aroused in the down times.   
     It was a good set up and Genji was fully intending on getting the most out of it...As would be shown by the six loads of cum still in his cunt, carefully held in through positioning and good muscle control. Occasionally, a few pearly beads would start slipping out but then Jesse would just grin that lusty grin and press it back into Genji’s cunt with a single, thick digit.  
     Genji had cum more times than he could count. Certainly more times than he ever had in one sitting when he was still human. It was intoxicating, realizing just how much he could get off without any overstimulation, with the same amount of sensitivity and intensity in each without any drop off, but what had been proven to be a possibility for more intense orgasms if they introduced multiple points of stimulation.   
     Genji rolled his hips down onto McCree’s cock once more, letting out an easy sigh as the tip pressed against one of his more sensitive nodes. “You’re so good to me,” He murmured, reaching down to pet at the toned but certainly soft chest below him. “I could sit here all day and just let you pleasure me. You make me feel like a king,” He told him, starting to move his hips a bit faster as more green lubricant drooled down onto the man’s cock.   
     “You sure are as regal as a king, darlin’,” Jesse drawled, his voice just a bit huskier than usual after all the moans that had been pouring from his lips towards the beginning, when they were both fresh and eager to play hard.   
     Now though, their hips came together almost lazily as they worked to get the other to completion. “I love the feeling of your cum inside of me,” Genji admitted, his uncovered face flushed with affection and joy as another orgasm seemed to be building within him. “Never saw the appeal when I was a human, but the good doctor did some amazing things with this body. Almost never want to be without something in me ever again.”   
     Jesse grunted beneath him, hips rocking up just twice more before he was adding the next load into that lovely synthetic pussy. “I’d be honored if you let me help with that,” He breathed out after a moment, and if Genji hadn’t known better, it would have been as if McCree hadn’t cum at all.   
     The hips beneath him were shaking, though, and Genji dismounted obligingly. He came to kneel over Jesse’s face, biting down on his own lower lip as he hyped himself up for what he was about to say.   
     “I think it’s time for you to clean up your mess, cowboy.” He purred, spreading his legs and watching as fresh drops of cum started drooling down towards the other’s lips and beard.  
     Jesse’s eyes lit up with renewed interest immediately, and he licked his lips in a manner so sinful, Genji thought he might just cum on the spot. “As you wish, ya majesty.”   
     He didn’t stall for long, pressing his tongue against Genji’s twitching hole for just a moment before he was sucking, collecting all the cum that painted Genji’s cute labia on his tongue. He didn’t bother to grimace at the taste, swallowing it down obediently and moving on to press his tongue into the cyborg, swirling at those walls his cock had stretched so well.  
     He was already half hard again, hands torn between grabbing that plush ass and touching himself to boost his way to his next orgasm. But as Genji moaned, soft and sweet above him, he made up his mind. He reached up, kneading Genji’s ass as he ate his own cum from him.  
     He wondered idly just how whipped he was for this cyborg, having endured overstimulation from him all day and was now eating his own cum simply because this God among men asked him to. Christ, he had fallen awfully hard and quick,   
     Well, there was nothing to be done about that. He pulled away from that sweet hole to lavish some love on those aforementioned pretty labia, pulling on them lightly with his lips and sucking them too just to hear Genji whine, high and eager in his throat as the pleasure continued to build.   
     One hand abandoned Genji’s ass to push into his hole, ensuring that the other was never empty as McCree moved his assault upwards to that lovely clit. Genji preferred stimulation around the clit rather than direct, Jesse reminded himself, taking care as he slid his tongue in circles around the hood.   
     “Shit, Jesse, you’re so good to me,” Genji gasped, his hands coming down to fist into his hair as his hips twitched downwards. He got a quick suck against his clit as a response, and his knees nearly gave out at the sudden pleasure.  
     “Fuck, fuck!” He rasped, putting a bit more weight down onto McCree but otherwise letting the cowboy continue his precise work of eating him out.  
     It didn’t take much longer - two more circles around Genji’s clit and one last suck had the cyborg squirting, a mess of green lubricant and his own cum painting his cheeks and beard.   
     Genji rolled onto the bed next to him, eyes half lidded as he rubbed his thighs where McCree’s beard had scratched at them. “You did good, my wonderful consort,” He joked, curling against McCree’s side.  
     “Thank you for the opportunity, my king,” McCree joked back, wrapping an arm around Genji’s waist and taking the well earned opportunity to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They jus' love each other so much...


	7. Lingerie- Reaper76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Halloween party affectionate reaper76.

     Gabe had never looked so good. Black lace lingerie, just barely able to contain all of Gabe’s generous muscles and curves. The lace was hardly able to contain his toned body, and he looked just about ready to burst free from it.   
     What was Jack to do but to just let this man, this godly man, dominate him? He was a slave to that smile, those thick thighs, and Gabriel’s beautiful laughter. He was laid out on his back, as Gabriel took his time playing with Jack’s body, teasing a nipple and exploring the expanse of his chest with lace gloved fingers.  
     He rolled his hips up, grinding his cock against Gabe’s concealed one and letting out a breathy gasp at the pleasure. “Gabe, you’re so beautiful,” Jack murmured, his hands reaching out to feel up those thick, strong thighs. He had never seen a man so beautiful, and this was certainly going to be the death of him. His little gay heart wouldn’t be able to take much more of it, that’s for sure.  
     Gabe started grinding his ass down onto Jack’s cock, obliging his needs without a word spoken as another wide, genuine smile spread across his face. “Jack, you’re so cute. A little boy with his dick hard and needy and I’m still practically completely covered.” He sighed, as if he was just so infatuated with the man beneath him and Jack’s breath caught in his throat as his whole body went warm with affection and happiness.   
     “I suppose I can let you cum on these...I did make them just for you,” He sang, and god wasn’t he just the most generous, merciful god Jack had ever known?  
     Jack didn’t waste much time, pulling out all the stops as he grinded his cock against Gabe’s ass and shivered at the texture of the lace against his cock. He reached up, palming Gabe’s generous pecs through the bustier he was wearing. “You could crush me between your thighs, you could smother me to death with your pecs. You’re just so thick and so beautiful,” Jack gushed, the words made a bit easier after the spiked punch he had sipped throughout the night. “I’d thank you if you let me eat you out wearing all of this,” He added, leaning up and pressing his lips to Gabe’s easily.   
     “Oh, sweetheart. If you’d like to eat me out, all you gotta do is ask but first, I have another treat for you.” He reached down, pressing Jack’s cock between his thighs. “You can fuck these thighs, if you’d like.”   
     Jack moaned, hips thrusting into the space between Reaper’s thick thighs and grunting lightly. It didn’t take hardly any time, between being on the verge of drunk and feeling so absolutely adored by his lover. His cum started painting that black lace, covering those fishnet stockings in his own spunk.   
     “Oh, Jack, you’re so cute.” He kissed down along Jack’s cheeks, smiling at him warmly. “We’re going to have so much fun tonight, my lovely boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to me being gay for gabe


	8. Asphyxiation - McHanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo gets curious about breath play and Jesse indulges him.

     Hanzo had never been so docile as he was right now, with one of McCree’s calloused hands against his neck, inhibiting the flow of oxygen to his head. Which, sounded much more extreme than he was, even as Hanzo was absolutely drooling for it beneath him, and his pussy was clenching around McCree’s cock just as if he was cumming.  
     Hanzo had approached him a few weeks ago, admitting to his curiosity to this after having come across the topic online. He had looked so shy, so unsure about asking McCree to fulfill this simple request that he absolutely had to indulge him. Although the thought didn’t do much for him, he was sure that if it was something Hanzo ended up enjoying, he’d have no problem in helping with the execution of it.  
     So, after a few weeks of researching the techniques and all the safety tips, they had climbed into bed together with the intent of making Hanzo cum while he was being choked. And that goal was thus far, going quite well if McCree said so himself.   
     “How are you doing down there, darlin’?” McCree asked, relinquishing the hold he had on the other’s neck in order to give him the opportunity to respond and ensure he wouldn’t do any lasting damage. Three to four seconds each section, with a break of at least ten seconds between. McCree refused to do it any other way for Hanzo’s safety, though it seemed like the man was eager for longer and more often.  
     Hanzo’s eyes took a moment to fully focus in on him after his question, and McCree received what had to be the most fucked out, happy grin he’d ever get out of his lover. “I’m fine, Jesse. You’re doing great,” Hanzo breathed out, rolling his hips back against McCree and letting out pleasured moan as he speared his pussy on Jesse’s cock.  
     “Are you close?” Jesse asked next, looking idly at the Hitachi vibrator they had brought out for the big event. The idea was to choke Hanzo and put the vibrator, at full power, against his clit at the same time to bring the night to a perfect end.  
     Hanzo nodded beneath him, reaching down to rub at his clit to keep himself there as Jesse’s thrusts slowed down a bit.   
     Jesse could hardly contain the moan that rose at watching Hanzo play with himself, waiting to be choked out and brought to an explosive orgasm. “You...You remember what to do if it gets too much to handle, right?” He asked, hips twitching as he kept himself still, knowing that they were going to need to be 100% certain this was safe for the archer.  
     Hanzo nodded, and raised up his left fist, the sign McCree was supposed to watch out for during all of this. “I’ll be alright, I trust you.” He promised, leaning up to press a quick kiss against the cowboy’s chapped lips. “C’mon, cowboy, I want to cum on that fat, American cock of yours.” He urged, his legs wrapping around Jesse’s waist and pulling him in deeper.  
     “I think I can handle that, darlin’,” Jesse drawled, grabbing the Hitachi and turning it on. He didn’t start on the highest setting just yet, pressing the large head of it against Hanzo’s clit and watching him squirm eagerly.  
     He started moving his hips, increasing his speed at the same time he increased that of the vibrator. He watched that open, docile look return to Hanzo’s face as he was approaching the full speed of the vibrator, thrusting into Hanzo quick and dirty.   
     “I’m going to start again, Hanzo, are you ready?” Hanzo nodded eagerly, huffing lightly and preparing himself for what was to come.   
     Jesse turned the vibrator up all the way, watching Hanzo’s back arch as pleasure started coursing through him. He reached down next, delicately placing his hand over Hanzo’s neck. He placed his thumb over one artery, and his fingers on the other side, careful not to put too much pressure on Hanzo’s actual windpipe.  
     He gave it a moment. Two. Building the anticipation. Making Hanzo’s breath catch preemptively as he waited for the pleasure to hit him.  
     He squeezed, and Hanzo moaned ecstatically. Pleasure heightened by the lack of oxygen to his brain, on top what had already been nearly overwhelming pleasure from the vibrator and Jesse’s cock drilling against Hanzo’s delicate gspot.   
     Hanzo squirted on McCree’s cock, causing a slick mess between him as his pussy clenched rhythmically with his strong orgasm.  
      “Oh, fuck, Hanzo, you’re so gorgeous,” McCree gushed, hips snapping forward with more fervor. He let go of the other’s throat in favor of placing one hand on Hanzo’s lean hip, thrusting hard and deep as he chased his own orgasm.  
He was moving to pull out but Hanzo’s legs came up again, pulling him in until his cock was completely sheathed in Hanzo’s warm, wet pussy. He couldn’t hold back any longer, and he moaned unabashed as he came inside of his lover.  
     “So, how was that?” He asked, pulling out and chuckling at the mess they had made in his bed. “I didn’t know you could squirt,” He admitted, grabbing a towel they had set aside to clean up between them.  
     “Never have before. Not ever,” Hanzo breathed out, leaning up to press a kiss against McCree’s cheek. “We have to do that again, it was amazing. You were amazing, Jesse.”   
     “Never one to disappoint! It was amazing for me too, Hanzo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't that into breath play b4 I wrote this but now...wow I can get behind this.


	9. Edgeplay - Reaper76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's past has him screwed up on some things, but with Gabe's help, they try something Jack hasn't thought about in a long time.
> 
> Warning: Past rape/ non-con talked about but not explicitly described.

     When Jack was a freshmen in high school, he came out as trans. He didn’t know what he expected, in the middle of a corn growing town in the middle of Indiana, but there were plenty of mixed responses despite the year it was, how far things had progressed. But in the middle of all the negativity, a group of guys befriended him and they supported him.  
     He grew close to them quickly, and within a month, they invited them on their monthly trip out camping and fishing. He was ecstatic, begged his mom to let him go even though it was just going to be them, no parents involved. After three days of Jack’s begging and pouting, she gave him permission so long as he stayed safe and didn’t go anywhere alone.  
     They started getting handsy on the drive to the campsite. Started touching his shoulders, his arms. One even got him to sit on their lap when they picked up the last man in the group, and somehow Jack didn’t mind, getting too engrossed in a conversation with Richie about what the plans for the weekend were.  
     It didn’t take long after nightfall. He had set up his own tent and was getting ready to head to bed, expecting an early start for their hiking expedition, when they entered. They didn’t give him a chance to run, to beg them to stop.   
     After that night, he never let anyone touch his pussy again. He started training in martial arts with his older brother, and made sure he had the muscle to back himself up so that when he told someone not to touch him, they’d never think to try.  
     Which was how he got here, his legs spread and his boyfriend of two years, Gabriel Reyes above him.   
     Jack had come across something called edgeplay in his numerous searches online for things to spice up their sex life. He calculated the risk versus reward in his mind, and brought the idea up to Gabe.  
     Sweet, loving Gabe who had never even thought about going anywhere near Jack’s pussy after he told him not to. Gabe who let Jack fuck him with a strapon all the, and spent all day in Jack’s bed doing as he’s told on days where Jack is dysphoric.  
     So, here they were. Gabe’s thick cock nudging at Jack’s pussy as he waited on the go ahead. The whole point is that it is a risky space they are heading into, the edge on what can be countered as safe and sane, but Gabe is just so worried.  
     So Jack gets them started. He pushes back on Gabe’s cock, and feels just the tip pop into him. For a moment, the night in the woods flashes in front of his eyes.  
     And then it is washed away, by Gabe’s gentle eyes as he pushes his cock forward slowly, steadily until he is completely sheathed and Jack is taking a deep breath. Years of this fear festering in him and here he is, moaning softly as Gabe starts thrusting delicately into him.   
     None of it feels like what the BDSM forums had talked about, and yet, it was good. It was pushing his boundaries, that was for certain, but his lover was not mean about it. Was sweet and gave him time to adjust.  
     Jack couldn’t exactly say he’d want to do this every day, but he was certain his boyfriend was helping him in more ways than one.  
     “I love you,” Jack murmured, pushing his hips back against Gabe’s steadily.  
     “I love you too,” Gabe murmured, pressing a kiss against Jack’s lips softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda regret writing this but I couldn't think of anything for the prompt to be honest. If anyone has any beef with it lemme know and I'll probably take this chapter down altogether.


	10. Masochism & Master/Slave - Reaper76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is a masochist and recruits Gabe into a master/slave scenario to get his fix.

     Many people would like to think that Gabriel Reyes was a sadist. Said that the only way he could induce such pain from people with ease was because he was a practiced sadist who got off on it. Which was one hundred percent false. The difference was, by definition, Gabriel couldn’t be a sadist because he didn’t enjoy inflicting pain. He just didn’t mind doing it, wasn’t phased by the acts he had to do in his line of work because he knew that it was all for the benefit of the greater good.  
     He doesn’t think violent acts could even bring him to pause, until it’s Jack asking him to inflict pain on him because his lover got off on it. Which, admittedly, does shock the shit out of Gabe because he hadn’t thought the farm boy from Indiana had it in him to be a masochist.  
     But, hey, to each his own.  
     Jack had been bright red when he requested this, but Gabe just gave his boyfriend a kiss and promised him that it was nothing to be embarrassed about. After all, Jack was the one who helped Gabe out regularly with his own Daddy kink so, really, who was he to judge?  
     They spent weeks talking it out, planning out the details of the chosen night in order to ensure that it was safe for the two of them, and that they were both going to get the best out of it.  
     They started off with putting Jack into Gabe’s standard, black metal handcuffs and putting him down on the same wooden chair that Gabe utilized for his own interrogations with Blackwatch. Next came the blindfold, a simple black cloth that would ensure that no matter what type of pain Gabe was planning on inflicting, he wasn’t going to see it coming.  
     After a quick check of their safewords, Jack asked Gabe to begin.  
     So, he did.  
     “You’ve been a very bad boy,” Gabe drawled, the sound of his high heels clicking against the floor as he paced in a circle around where Jack was seated. “I gave you so many opportunities to redeem yourself, my little slut, but you never failed to disappoint me. What do you have to say for yourself?” He asked, leaning down to speak it into the man’s left ear, priding himself over how he could see the shudder go down his slave’s spine.  
     “I’m sorry, master,” Jack gasped out, squirming ever so slightly in the hard chair, his cock half mast in the open air. “I wasted the opportunities you gave me, I admit to it.” He added, looking up to where he had last heard Gabe, though the man was already in the process of stalking away to go where they’d laid down the various instruments of pain that Jack had picked out for this night.  
     Eying them all, Gabe took a moment to let out an exaggerated hum, to make it seem as if he was really contemplating his next decision and what fate was in store for Jack. He didn’t let the other wait for terribly long, pulling out a thin riding crop. He tapped it against his hand lightly, delighting in the easy “Smack!” that came from the crop hitting the leather of his gloved hands.  
     He was in a full ensemble, having put it all together after Jack had been blindfolded with the intention of showing off to him later. He returned back to Jack’s side, running the head of the crop across Jack’s pale shoulder blades easily.  
     “Somehow, I actually believe that you’re sorry,” Gabe mused, bringing the crop down to toy with one of Jack’s cute, pink nipples. “However, that will not be enough to get you out of a punishment.” He responded, pulling the crop back and bringing it down with a satisfying snap against Jack’s thigh.  
     The man nearly outright moaned, only barely catching himself as the noise died in his throat. “Thank you, sir.” He breathed out, and Gabe had the pleasure of watching Jack’s cute cock fill out.  
     Gabe brought it down again, this time on the seam where Jack’s thigh met his crotch, dangerously close to those ripe balls. Jack wasn’t able to hold back this time, letting out a pleasured moan as his cock twitched, obviously interested in these events.  
     Gabe put the riding crop to the side, stepping up and slamming his foot down onto the wooden chair, narrowly avoiding crushing the man’s balls as he managed to get the heel in the small amount of empty space left on the seat. Que another shudder going through Jack’s spine, no doubt aware how close of a call that had been as the sound was hard, harsh that gave Jack just what kind of pain he could have experienced there.  
     “Ahh, you’re such a good slut for me, aren’t you?” Gabe leaned forward, pressing kiss against one of the more sensitive spots of Jack’s shoulders. He didn’t give the other any more warning as he sunk his teeth down into the flesh. He slid into Jack’s lap, taking the opportunity to grind his concealed pussy against Jack’s hard cock. He pulled back, humming softly to admire his handy work before moving on to another spot to bite down once more and listen to his slave sing for him.  
     “M-Master, you’re too kind to me,” Jack huffed out, but rocked his hips up against Gabe anyways because he knew better than to take the opportunity for granted.  
     “That’s because you take the pain so well for me. A couple of smacks, a few bites, and you’re already aching for me. It’s almost as if you broke our rules deliberately to get punished,” Gabe teased, reaching out to pinch Jack’s flank and make the man startle beneath him.  
     Gabe took the opportunity to remove his gloves, in order to use the next surprise on his unknowing slave.  
     “Thank you for being so gracious, sir,” Jack responded, another startled moan coming out as Gabe dragged his sharpened nails down the man’s back. The nails didn’t stay there for long, however, moving to wrap a hand around Jack’s cock tightly, his sharp nails just barely brushing along the length in order to tease at pain without truly delivering.  
     “We’re going to have a good time, Jack.” Gabe growled out, tightening his grip just a bit as he leaned in. Without giving Jack much time to prepare, he bit down on Jack’s neck, and heard the elated moan beneath him.  
     He wasn’t exactly expecting to get cum all over his manicure, though. He tugged Jack’s blindfold off, raising an eyebrow at him. “So soon? We’ve hardly just begun.” He held up the hand, giving Jack a moment to look at the cum staining it before Gabe was bringing it to his own lips, tongue darting out to clean the cum from his fingers and those black fingernails.  
     “I’m sorry, Master,” Jack breathed out, but the dopey smile on his face said otherwise.  
     Gabe shrugged and rose to his feet, giving Jack the opportunity to appreciate his leather and lace ensemble fully. “It’s fine. Until you get hard again, you can take the opportunity to suck my cock,” He responded, a filthy grin of his own coming up to grace his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt really bad about not being able to update yesterday, and decided that rather giving my readers two shorter chapters, I'd combine yesterday and today's prompts into a longer piece. I really liked writing trans Gabe with subby Jack, so definitely leave a comment if you liked it too so I can see if I should bring it up more in the future. Thanks for understanding, loves!


	11. Recovery Days - McHanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree wakes up.

     McCree was the type of man who liked to wake up by degrees. Every morning, he takes at least half an hour to actually sit up, and another twenty minutes to get out of bed. The steps are as follows:  
     He stirs when Hanzo first gets out of bed in the morning. Hanzo spent the night tucked against McCree’s side with his head on his shoulder, the dragon serving as a full sized ice pack to McCree’s naturally overheated body. So, basically immediately, it cues to McCree that he should get up to go catch up to his human ice pack.   
     Next, he moves from his back to his side, making the slightest adjustment so his face is towards the light, feeling it’s warmth against his face. Que twenty minutes of this, the easiest part of the whole process because it was just so simply pleasant.  
     The next ten minutes are him motivating himself to actually sit up, usually with the assistance of Hanzo drifting back into the room for one thing or another, humming all the way and the sound of his feet against their hardwood floors.   
     Truly, once McCree sits up he could get out of bed immediately. Fortunately, he has a boyfriend that loves him, and brings him his favorite coffee with milk and sugar every morning to help ease him into the process. Especially on their recovery days, Hanzo is doubly sweet on him then because each night that McCree spends being Hanzo’s absolute keeper, caring for him and letting the stressed man have a break, Jesse needs two to really recover from the strain it puts on himself.   
     So, Jesse drinks his coffee and Hanzo sips his tea and they lean against each other while the birds chirp outside and the sunshine filters in so that it may decorate their skin with its warm light.  
     After they finish, Jesse gets out of bed and joins Hanzo in the kitchen to get started on making breakfast. Their topics remain light, usually talking about the day ahead of them or how they felt about the night before and what things they could change.   
     It’s good for them, and Jesse just gets to rest with Hanzo once more while the pancakes are cooking. Hanzo had developed quite the taste for them after moving in with Jesse, finally indulging in a sugar tooth that he had repressed for years and going ham on their bottle of Mrs. Butterworth’s.   
     Jesse leans against his prosthetic hand and watches Hanzo with the dopey smile that usually means he’s getting ready to fall asleep.  
     “If I didn’t know better, I’d think that you were much older than me, by the way you just want to sleep all the time,” Hanzo hummed, shooting Jesse a look that conveyed such affection it renewed all the warmth on Jesse’s chest.  
     “Yeah, but you love me jus’ as I am, darlin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really stressed lately because I've written more for this challenge than I've written in two years, honestly. I'm exhausted because I'm balancing school and friends on top of this challenge and I really needed a break. So, I'm a day behind and I'll try to get a double chapter in tomorrow. However, if you like Reaper76 any, please read chap 11? I worked super hard on it and it got 0 comments and that makes me sad...
> 
> Thanks for understanding and I hope you liked the fluff. If it gets any sort of reception, I might write a few fluff pieces here and there for the days where I don't have the energy to write hard kinks.


	12. Sensory deprivation - McHanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji plans the sensory deprivation night for Hanzo and Jesse.

     Some nights, Hanzo’s lovers liked it best when they had complete control over him, when they could control every aspect of what he saw, heard, and felt at any given moment. So, at least once a month, they had these nights in which Hanzo gave himself to them fully, allowed himself to give up the reigns 100% and see what McCree and Genji had to offer him.  
     There were never two nights that were exactly the same. Genji and McCree alternated on who planned the night out, and they were both perfectionists in their own way when it came to making it a unique experience that would leave Hanzo completely without a way to anticipate what they were going to do to him.  
     It was Genji’s turn, tonight, and his nights were much more elaborate than McCree’s. It took him hours the day of the event to set up their room with whatever toys and equipment he had planned out, and it wasn’t uncommon for the cyborg to skip meals or work for the whole day in order to prepare.  
     The clock struck eight when Hanzo entered the room, a thick blindfold around his eyes to ensure he would have no knowledge of his surroundings. He didn’t know whose room it was - the one he shared with Genji or perhaps McCree’s own, had absolutely no knowledge of their surroundings as he was placed down onto what felt like a massage table, not unlike the ones he and Genji frequented in their pampered youth.   
     Genji was the only one in the room (McCree was always much too loud to miss, afterall), carefully tiptoeing around as he gathered the various elements he had set up. The first thing that Hanzo felt was delicate silken ropes that Genji favored for their bondage events.   
     “Interesting choice,” Hanzo hummed, holding his wrists out so that Genji could do the basic column tie for his hands, an essential for their play sessions.   
     “Shh, Anija. No talking yet.” Genji chastised, halving the rope and beginning the basic tie. It hardly took him a moment, robotic hands working at speeds eased with their years of practice at this delicate art. Soon, the only thing Hanzo could feel was the firmness of the rope cinching his wrists together, and the firmness of the padded table beneath him.  
     Genji was in the process of putting the headset on when McCree entered, his steps unmistakable even without his usual spurs and jiggling pieces. Hanzo’s head snapped in the direction of the door and he was barely able to hear Genji curse at McCree before the noise canceling headset was on and light meditation style music flowing through him.   
     From there, it was just him and his thoughts as Genji dutifully tied him up, knots getting more and more elaborate until Hanzo was spread out, pussy exposed to his lovers with not a single moment of being able to anticipate what was coming.   
     But the choice of music helped ease him into submission, and his body relaxed against the massage table as he awaited the first touch. He trusted them entirely, knowing that they’d do whatever they could to pleasure him and make sure he’d forgotten the stresses that had plagued the past few weeks.  
     It started with warm, calloused hands coming to rest on his hips, rubbing deeply into the muscle there and serving to further dissolve the deep rooted tension sitting in Hanzo’s bones. Definitely McCree’s, and the touch brought a smile to Hanzo’s face as he was flooded with sudden affection without any manner to convey it. It came out in a little sigh, a rare kind that hand McCree nearly swooning as his hands tightened ever so slightly.   
     Next, a single running down the center of his chest, smooth and completely callous free. Genji, coming along to tease him and not the slightest bit affected by the affectionate sigh, the likes of which he had been hearing all his life and had, rightfully, a resistance to it. The finger moved right, swirling over his nipple gently.   
     Next, those cowboy hands are pressing against Hanzo’s thighs, against the dragon scales littered there. The hands rubbed against the scales easily, pressing with a knuckle and relieving the itch that tended to pop up there.   
     Hanzo liked to imagine that they were talking to each other, praising him while they work him open slowly. A pair of lips, scarred ever so slightly down the middle of them, wrapping around his left nipple and sucking ever so slightly. Hanzo let out a soft moan, his hips twitching upwards slightly. Fortunately, there wasn’t much give in the ropes for that sort of movement, and he gained no relief from the action.   
     The lips teased and sucked, biting down on the skin every now and then. It left Hanzo squirming in the restraints, eager to feel those lips put to serious use on his leaky nipples, which were starting to fill with milk since it had been hours since Genji had last drained them.  
     Just as he finally thought they were going to give him what he needed, they abandoned him completely, leaving him warm and aching on the massage table. His pussy was wet with slick, exposed into the air, and there was the slightest dribble of milk down his chest after having been worked up so well yet so simply.   
     Minutes passed. No sound, no sight, no touches. Where did they go?  
     He strained to hear something outside of the easy meditation music flowing through the headphones, but there was nothing to be heard. The room was dead silent, as if they had simply left him there tied up and alone.   
     They wouldn’t leave him like this, would they?  
     “Genji,” Hanzo murmured, looking around the room slightly even though the blindfold was serving its purpose. “Jesse?” He tried after a moment, chewing on his lower lip as anxiety started to build. The dragon on his shoulder was starting to twitch, its matching twin in the scales along his leg starting to writhe as his anxiety gave way to a more primal control.   
     He was about to call out once more when suddenly, it was everything.  
     All at once, it was everything.   
     Jesse’s thick cock nudging at his hole and pushing in slowly, thick fingers rubbing against his clit. Jesse’s lips wrapped around Hanzo’s left nipple and sucking eagerly, encouraging the milk to flow freely into his mouth. A robotic hand encouraging milk to drip down on the other side.   
     Genji didn’t give Hanzo any warning, dropping his hips down onto Hanzo’s face and forcing the other into eating him out.   
     He hadn’t been abandoned. His lovers were right there, giving him everything he needed and more as he was fucked sweetly and worked over. He starting eating his brother out easily, sucking on the other’s folds and wishing he could hear the wet sounds he was making above him.   
     It was all so overwhelming, feeling the tension release completely and affection warming his heart and extremities. Tears started flowing from his eyes, soaked up easily into the black bandana.   
     This was the reason he always adored these nights. When his lovers came together to overwhelm him and he could finally just sit back and enjoy what they were offering him.   
     He loved them so much, god he loved them so much.   
     Genji pulled off the headphones, and the blindfold was next, so that Hanzo could look up at him while he ate him out.  
     “You were such a good boy for us, Anija. We’re so proud of you.” Genji praised, reaching down to fist his hand in Hanzo’s hair.   
     Jesse gave an agreeing moan against Hanzo’s chest.   
     Hanzo pulled back enough to whisper, “Thank you,” before he was leaning forward and putting his all into fucking Genji on his tongue.  
     What a perfect night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write! I'd like to officially announce that I'm going to be updating as often as I can, but not in a daily manner that the challenge requires. This will allow me to be less stressed and to give my all to each and every one of these prompts.


	13. Sounding - Reaper76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Jack try sounding for the first time.

     Gabe had done all the research. He spent hours and hours on end, researching every detail, every safety precaution there was to be known. He knew what he was doing, and that is why Jack trusted him on this.  
     “I’m ready, sir,” Jack hummed, looking up at Gabe with lidded eyes as he watched Gabe lube up the sound. “I can be good for you, I promise,” He added, watching as Gabe looked up from his task to grin at him wolfishly.   
     “I know you can, Jackie. I know.” Gabe coo’d at him, moving forward to put his hands onto Jack’s thighs. “What’s our safe word, Jackie boy?” He asked, rubbing his hands up and down the inside of Jack’s thighs, spreading slick along them.   
     “It’s omnic, sir. Omnic if I need to stop. Green and yellow for keep going and slow down, respectively,” Jack replied, licking his lips as he tried to keep himself calm and collected for what was about to happen.  
     “Good boy. We’re gonna get started.” He leaned down, pressing an easy kiss against Jack’s lips before whispering, “I love you.” He pulled back, taking a moment to compose himself before that hungry grin was back.   
     He wrapped a hand around the base of Jack’s cock, giving it a few easy strokes and chuckling as he watched Jack’s face heat up automatically. “I’m going to shove this into your cock,” He began, placing the tip of the metal sound to Jack’s slit and rubbing against it easily. “And you’re gonna fuckin’ love it,” He added next, though it wasn’t quite as confident sounding.  
     Jack took a deep breath before nodding, and suddenly, there was a half of inch of metal in his cock and it didn’t honestly feel that terrible...Wow. It didn’t stop there, Gabe continuing to push the metal in slowly but surely down the length of his dick.   
     “It’s good,” Jack breathed out, just barely keeping his hips still when he really wanted to get more of that delicious sensation.   
     Gabe brought the sound about halfway down his cock before he stopped, giving Jack a moment to take in the feeling of being full this way. He fished out his own cock, placing it between Jack’s thighs and pulling them together gently.   
     He started thrusting his cock between Jack’s thighs easily, taking the opportunity to get himself hard while Jack was writhing beneath him.   
     “Sir, sir, please,” Jack gasped beneath him, looking up at Gabe so helplessly while he fisted his hands in the sheets as he waited for Gabe to give him what he needed.   
     “I’ve got you, Jackie boy.” Gabe huffed, reaching down to gently start sliding the sound in and out of Jack’s cock, a few inches at a time.   
Jack’s back arched beneath him, and Gabe just had a feeling that this was the start of something new between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, sweet, and written in the middle of a comedy show special marathon. Whoops. Wanted to give an update and work on some of these since October is nearly over and you guys probably hate me at this point lmao. However, for anyone interested in my writing outside of this...I've planned a McCree story with minor McHanzo undertones for the end but it's gonna be a long, mostly nonsexual fic. (Tho maybe some smutty sequels whaddup). If you guys would be interested in it, lemme know!


	14. Luhardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio and Reinhardt experiment with waxplay.

     They had picked out a handful of unscented soy candles for the night, ranging in all sorts of colors. Blues, pinks, greens, yellows. Soft colors that were going to contrast beautifully with Lucio’s dark skin.   
     Lucio was laid out on the bed, spread out on his stomach as Reinhardt’s fingers pressed against his slick folds, just trying to warm his boy up for what they were going to do tonight. Although it was not Reinhardt’s first time experimenting with candles, it was Lucio’s. It would be interesting and lovely for them, hopefully.  
     “Rein, are the candles burning yet?” Lucio sighed out, propping his hips up and pushing his pussy towards Reinhardt’s hand easily. “I’m so excited to try it out,” He added, looking at Reinhardt over his shoulder with a soft grin.  
     “I’ve lit two of them for now, my little love, just to get started. If you like it, we can light the others!” Reinhardt responded, and reached for the small, bullet vibe they had picked out for this event. He lubed it up easily, turning it onto the lowest setting and pressing it against Lucio’s clit.  
     He let out one of his happy hums, the kind that just melted Reinhardt’s heart with affection, and he knew there was no way he’d be able to delay it much longer. He pushed the vibe into Lucio’s cunt, turning it up just one setting to give his boy just a bit more pleasure.   
     “Are you ready, mein liebling?” He asked, grabbing the blue candle first. A fair amount of hot wax had collected in the container of the candle, and Reinhardt positioned it a fair distance away from his medic’s skin, so that the wax would have some time to cool off a bit before it hit his skin.  
     “I’m ready, Rein, don’t worry too much. I know you’re always going to be lookin’ out for me,” Lucio hummed, resting his head on his arms as he waited the first bite of heat to come from the dripping wax.  
     Reinhardt tipped the candle over, letting the wax flow down onto Lucio’s back in a broad circle. He listened to Lucio’s delighted gasp, and grinned to himself. “How was that, lover? Too hot, not hot enough?” He asked, righting the candle in his hand and letting the other run over the spots of skin around where the wax had landed.  
     “It was perfect,” Lucio sighed out pleasantly. “Please, keep going, Rein,” He added, biting down on his lip as he prepared for the next drops of wax.   
     Reinhardt dipped the blue again, creating little circles over the top of the first in a manner reminiscent to the frog backpack the medic wore when he was on duty. He kept back his own joyous chuckle as Lucio writhed beneath him in pleasure.   
     He grabbed the yellow candle next, taking the opportunity to fill in the circles for his own little masterpiece on his lover. He lit one more, since the first had gone over so nicely. “This one is going to be a bit more intense, mein liebling. Are you ready?” He asked, and watched Lucio nod beneath him.  
     “Can you...Can you turn up the vibe more?” He asked, his voice stilling Reinhardt’s hand. “It feels so good, sir, so good.” He remained still, ensuring that he wasn’t going to ruin whatever specific piece his lover was working on.   
     Reinhardt reached down, twisting and thrusting the vibrator inside of Lucio and attempting to angle it towards the man’s gspot. Lucio shuddered beneath him and let out an easy moan, indicating to Reinhardt that he had gotten it just right. He turned the dial at the bottom of the vibrator up three notches.   
     Lucio could hardly sit still beneath him, squirming insistently as he was steadily fucked towards orgasm by the vibrator, wax cooling on his back. “Please, more! Keep going, sir, it feels so good,” He begged, resuming his submissive position on the bed as he encouraged the other to continue their wax play.  
     Reinhardt overturned the yellow candle, easily filling in the shape of Lucio’s backpack and grinning as the man moaned eagerly beneath him. Reinhardt put out that candle and returned it to the nightstand, running his fingers along the dried blue wax and rocking his hips against Lucio’s ass and thighs a bit to help continue to stimulate his boy.  
     “You’re so good for me, my little lover.” Reinhardt groaned, grabbing the green candle and laying down soft swirls of wax onto Lucio’s back. The man was shivering beneath him eagerly, approaching his first orgasm of the night.  
     He put a hand onto one of Lucio’s soft hips, trying to keep him still as he continued to add wax onto the designs currently decorating the medic’s back. He was so excited to show off his little masterpiece, almost entranced by the contrasts it was making onto the other’s back that he didn’t notice Lucio’s hand reaching underneath himself to rub at his clit.  
     “Ahh, mein liebling, we are going to have a good night after this. I can’t wait to taste your sweetness on my lips!” He confessed, stopping his ministrations momentarily to press a couple of eager kisses against Lucio’s unmarked shoulders.   
     “Rein, please,” Lucio gasped out, rocking his hips back eagerly onto the vibrator in his pretty pussy. “I’m so close, please, just finish me off.” He begged, looking over at Reinhardt pleadingly.  
     How could he say no to that?  
     Reinhardt reached down, starting to thrust the vibrator in and out of that gorgeous cunt and watching the immediate effects on his boy. Lucio was coming within moments, his head falling into their soft pillows to muffle his moans.   
     “You’re so good for me,” Reinhardt praised, putting out the remaining candles quickly. He grabbed his holodeck from the nightstand and snapped a quick photo of Lucio’s back, so that he’d be able to show his miniature lover the results when they were finished with aftercare.  
     “Are you thirsty? You did amazing!” He boasted, leaning down to press a kiss against Lucio’s thick lips.  
     Lucio smiled at him easily when they pulled back, sighing out a pleasant, “That was wonderful.”  
     Reinhardt could only agree.


	15. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys...

I thought I'd be able to keep up with finishing out these prompts, but the limited time I had in October has been taken over by me accepting a new job offer so...I apologize for any of you who requested stuff I didn't get to. I might consider picking hem up again in the future, when I'm less busy. Again, I'm so sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Have any suggestions for future days, such as specific pairings for days you'd like to see? Lemme know with a comment! I usually get very unmotivated with these, so comments will help make sure I keep up with this challenge.


End file.
